hijos de pony
by maria pony
Summary: todos los ponys nacimos con un nombre y aveces ese mismo se cabía para bien o para mal.


Este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste.

Hijos de Pony

Todos los días, puede nacer un pony, pegaso o unicornio, o incluso en meses o en años, pero es una verdadera bendición obtener hijos dentro de una familia sagrada.

Todos los ponies, después de nacer, tienen una habilidad, en la que el nombre que tuvieron ellos, demuestra el talento incógnito incluido en su nacimiento, para mostrarse automáticamente como captor de "tal" talento, cuando es nombrado de "tal" manera. Incluso, si llegan a haber cambios a última hora -aunque su primer Cutie Mark era factible-, se le cambian los nombres de identidad a unos nuevos, respetando los nuevos tatuajes permanentes que lleven en la cadera y no en el trasero, como creen algunos.

Hay otros casos en las cuales la habilidad es lo principal. Se han visto talentos que nacen junto a las criaturas, aunque algunos no lo obtienen recien ahora y otros no alcanzan a ver la luz del día que les dice a los benditos "Disfruten la vida". No. Para ellos, debía ser otro momento.

Pero, para los que nacían, había teatro gratis, leche materna hasta 9 meses, caricaturas de Lauren Faust y sus amigos, una sociedad de amigos -incluso en las redes sociales, tales como FaustBook, Twittshy, Flinies y ebush, que estos tenían condiciones especiales y seguridad anti-rapers para los niños-, y el cariño y el amor que quieren dar los padres a sus hijos. Hay desobediencia y rebeldía, cierto, pero son pocos casos. No son muchos, además, los que llegan a dar problemas en Equestria.

Llaves dudosas de malformaciones desatáronse en Ponyville una vez, pero la mayoría de ellos ahora están sanos, gracias a la tecnología que llevaban, aún si éstos eran casos de vergüenza personal o pública. Lástima que no todos han tenido un lindo mañana. Eso no siempre pasa, si es enfermo.

Pasa, si está sano el bebé. Sin embargo, de esto no se trataba de dar referencia al mañana maldito.

El maldito mañana se apoderó de los sueños maternos, haciendo caer lo que eran ellas, para convertirse en yeguas sueltas ó, vulgarizando la situación: putas. Una se acuesta con otro. Otra no los quieren ver ni criar a sus hijos a la fuerza. En fin, no todo lo que brilla es oro y se crean en esos casos muchos problemas y Scoots no la vio pasar de lejos. Pobre yegüita.

Sin embargo, sí brilla oro. Es oro que camina en trapos rosas. Es oro que tiene un buen corazón, nadando en un río no tan lejano a una escuela diferencial y especial para discapacitados, o que llega a ser un orfanato con la gentileza de contar con un internado de la misma área de la escuela que lleva un nombre. "Bendita Suerte". No es un colegio religioso, pero comentan mucho ahí de las cosas que aprendieron unas 6 niñas famosas de Equestria y que ahora son adultas. Sep. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight y Flutter Shy. Flutter Shy...

Flutter Shy es una de las ponies que más delicadeza (en cuanto a la vigilancia, paciencia y afecto) ha tenido con los pequeños juguetones, comenzando con las Cutie Mark Crusaders, como sus primeras clientas de su nuevo trabajo habitual, como niñera y considerando el apoyo de sus amigas, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Rarity, las tres tomaron a las pequeñas: Applejack tomó parte de la tarea de Flutter y está compartiendo la tarea con Big Mac, cuidando a AppleBloom desde ahora los dos. Rainbow se quedó con Scoots, para enseñarle a ella cómo buscar su explosión sónica. Rarity se responsabiliza de Sweetie Belle, por la gran ausencia de la madre de ambas.

Desde que empezó a ser niñera, su trabajo se convirtió en parte de su Cutie Mark y ha dejado en claro que se obtienen mejoras en el tiempo, presentando en el caso de la que obtuvo unas mariposas: atención, cuidado y la virtud de enfrentar al enemigo sin golpearlo y llegando en el corazón de la razón y la verdad. Eso daba también al cuidado animal y a la experiencia poca, pero excelente en veterinaria.

Esa era Flutter Shy.

Ella. Una pony estéril, que esa circunstancia no fue un impedimento para Big Mackintosh casarse con ella. Aún siendo diferentes, sea ella una pegaso y él un simple pony, no había mejor amor que el de ellos. Difícilmente Flutter se convertía al mundanismo, esa no nueva revolución de gente que hasta mataba a sus hijos, sólo porque no eran perfectos. Otra más de los sueños asesinados por el maldito mañana.

Flutter Shy sí tenía buena la matriz, sólo faltaba que una inyección anti-esterilizante la ayudara; y la ayudó bastante.

Pero, Applebloom charló con su hermano, antes de decidir jugar con S-Belle y Scootaloo y sus sobrinos:

-Gracias, hermano -dijo Applebloom.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba Big Mac.

-Duh, porque me has dado cuatro sobrinos, ¿no?...-y riendo feliz, continuaba:

-Míralos... son estupendos para poder jugar y estamos aburridas las Cutie... ¿Por qué los veo ahí?... ¿Tienen lepra?

-Al contrario. Se ven... sanos -dijo Flutter Shy y cerró la pequeña charla.

La pony amarilla deseaba haber tenido hijos perfectos y tenía la matriz limpia de errores y no se enfermó nunca del sida equino- que adquirió Twilight al haber equivocado su estrategia de sanidad en medio de dos ponies que se peleaban por ella-, pero, porque la suerte no la acompañó, tenían que haberle salido idiotas.

Sí. Todos le salieron idiotas, pero idiotas con causa. Eso sí, la causa era muy poca como para que fueran normales en sus "preciadas" vidas y la subnormalización de su idiotez los dejó muertos para Ponyville, y mucho más para Equestria, por medio de tragedias naturales, pero de las cuales continuaban con vida. Estos no aguantaron las desdichas de los demás y fueron cambiando, a pesar de los hechos previos a las tragedias personales.

Estos absurdos tontos miraban la luz cegadora y se escondían como macabros amantes de la oscuridad o de repente se ponían como bestias, esperando la hora de comerse la luz solar, mirándola como retardados. Esto ocurría todos los días, desde que el primer pequeño adquirió una irreal manifestación en su cuerpo, podrido de sangre, que no defecaba nunca y todavía tiene los riñones buenos. Se golpeaban y se mordían y al ver a alguien mirarlos a ellos, lo alejaban a pedradas, tres de los idiotas, intentando alejarlo de alguno del resto del que quizás lastimaría al mirón. Esa era la causa, y como consecuencia, estaban encadenados, pero se podían unir, excepto los de los extremos y en esa manera el trío sólo conocía la tajante realidad, del mayor de los hermanos idiotas.

Todos tenían nombre y, con el paso del tiempo, tuvieron que ser nombrados de otra manera. Aquí van las historias:

-Thomas:  
El primero nació normal. El médico lo dio de alta y lo diagnosticó especificándolo como pony, sin percatarse de un cambio, salvo porque su cuerpo, plomo de piel, celeste su iris y su pelaje extraño de un tono verde militar, se veía perfecto. Flutter Shy se alegró tanto que el bebé iba a llamarse Thomas. Y creció como todos los ponies: viendo sus caricaturas, hasta jugando con los bloques de Legony y alimentándose de la leche materna. Big Mac se alegró también, que lo invitó a ver comedias infantiles en el Teatro Faust Octavo y pagó para que su hijo viera Shrek, el pony verde feo y grosero, pero de un corazón noble, tal como Thomas quería ser. Un noble y adorable pony, llegando al éxito de su meta. Y aprendió también a jugar en las calles y en la escuela, pero aprendió de una mala manera.

En el jardín, después de haber visto televisión un fin de semana en su casa, el pequeño actuaba de una manera extraña. Al principio sus amistades lo hallaban divertido.

-Miren a Thomas, se cree un cazador salvaje, jugando con... ¿una cebrita?-decía uno de ellos.

-A lo mejor se gustan -decía una pony unicornio romántica y tímida.

-No, mira... -otro de ellos hablaba, mientras observaban cómo Thomas gemía y aullaba como un lobito, cambiando los temas y juegos equinos de ese día, por él.

-Pucha, su sentido pop quiere olvidarnos -hablaba una nena pegaso de lentes que quería demostrar que también lo había conocido. Y los demás que la oyeron aceptaron eso a voces bajas.

Sin embargo, no sabían que dentro de él había un ente sobrenatural, pero no perfecto. Era una sombra que no concordaba a la de su cuerpo. O estaba deforme o no estaba como presencia habitual. Era la misma que entró cuando pequeño y sus padres lo vieron como algo natural, hasta ahora.

A la semana siguiente, Thomas se sacudió violentamente contra la pared. Convulsiones entraban en las teorías médicas de Flutter Shy. Pero no se detenía. Thomas empezó a golpear a sus compañeras, aunque quería demostrar lo contrario, mas no pudo. Incluso, varias de sus amigas faltaban a clases y la pony amarilla no las veía pasar, cuando ellas pasaban cerca de su casa, como atajo, en dirección al jardín, excepto las pegasos que obviamente volaban en el cielo. El pequeño continuaba con sus ataques psico-ponilógicos y sus padres conversaron, regresando de la escuela:

-Los dientes de Thomas crecieron y se veía sano, pero ¿por qué con esa actitud? -preguntaba Flutter Shy, mientras iban a la casa, a la mitad del camino.

-Tal vez será porque el contenido de los programas puede cambiar a los niños... y está pasando en Thomas-respondió Mac.

-¿Tú crees que se convertirá en una bestia de esas mundanas y feas, porque crees que está viendo programas con mensajes subliminales?

-Espera. No quise decir...

-No. Nuestro hijo tiene claro lo que quiere ver en TV y se ha maravillado incluso en los discos Blu-Ray que le hemos comprado.

-Acepto lo que tú dices, pero MadTV advirtió sobre la presencia oculta de Discord en...

-¡Por favor, no lo nombres y, como terminemos bien y a nuestra manera la conversación, vayamos a buscar ahora a nuestro niño!... Si estás desocupado.

-¡Yyup!.

Y al regresar, lo vieron. Pero no era su hijo. Era un lobo disfrazado de pony o era un pony con un demony (alteración de pony y enemistad del alicornio, tal como un demonio, la alteración de un humano y enemistad de Dios) adentro. Sea lo que sea, el pequeño no los miraba. El nene estaba ocupado en su asunto, que se convirtió, en una bestia y fue devorando a sus víctimas, como un animal salvaje fuera por su presa. Y como fue un salvaje idiota, según sus amistades que se sacrificaron mortalmente a decirlo, murió como Thomas, de un cáncer cerebral. Ahora, era Dark Shy. Fue encadenado en un recinto de rejas que no estaba lejos de la casa de Flutter Shy y su único remedio para vivir, ya que lógicamente estaba muerto para la multitud, era comer gente perversa.

Los padres no podían hacer nada. Lo habían perdido, para siempre... pero había una segunda oportunidad y lograron darse entre ellos una nueva esperanza de vida. Se dieron 3 años de espera y lo lograron.

-Sargent:  
El segundo nació como un pegaso. Sus resultados fueron favorables en el transcurso del tiempo y, de ser que no le pasara lo mismo que a Dark Shy, se iba a llamar Sargent, por su espectacular memoria y su estrategia en cuanto ayudaba a los demás.

Era lindo, incluso más lindo que su hermano y todo su cuerpo era de color cian chicle menta, y sin obviar su pelaje suelto de color rojo y sus ojos azules. Tenía pupilas de niña, pero no hablaba de esa forma y, al ver Sargent que sus habilidades mentales ayudaban a los demás, lo hizo invulnerable a cualquier fracaso u obstáculo presente en su vida diaria.

-Mami -preguntó Sargent a su madre-, ¿puedo ir al gimnasio de Cloudsdale para entrenar ahí?.

-Si, en cuanto termines de ordenar algunas cosas, porque me alegra mucho que estuvieras a punto de terminar.

-Gracias, mamita

-Cuídate mucho, Sargent. Te espero, para almorzar.

Todo iba bien, demostrando que se la podía en todas las cosas positivas, llegando a cambiar caras largas a asombros muy felices por su dinámica de ayuda y su aumento de fuerza mental, incorporando así la muscular y la de vuelo, en el nivel de la rainplosión sónica de Dash.

Hasta que, en un segundo inesperado, uno de sus tíos, Rodert Shy, fue a verlo:

-Hola, hermana.

-Hola, Rod -Flutter Shy le contestó. -No te había visto desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cóo te ha ido?

-De maravilla -respondió Rode. -Necesito un voluntario para llevar las pesas de estas cajas, hasta el gimnasio de Cloudsdale y mi sobrino quizás sabe cómo. ¿Te molesta si me lo llevo?

-Pues claro, ya está desocupado haciendo sus ejercicios de calentamiento.

Flutter Shy no sabía que Rode estaba mintiendo, pero lo peor no había comenzado.

Resultó entonces, que Rode llevó a su sobrino con las pesas al gimnasio, tal como él lo dijo, pero algo lo detuvo.

Rode, aprovechando la situación, lo hizo levantar más pesas, que de las cuales Sargent no estaba acostumbrado y antes de botarlo, lanzó la pieza límite encima del montón de objetos e hizo caer a su sobrino para que no se levantara y lo forzara en una extraña posición. Celoso, Rode mordió la cola y no contento con eso, introdujo su pene en el ano del pequeño Sargent.

Lo violó profunda e intensamente, que lo obligó a llamarlo padre a Rode.

Big Mac vio lo que le pasó a Sargent, antes de caer muy seco. Al percatarse de la envidia de Rode y su poder malvado, para encaminar al pegaso celeste hacia otro lado, el gran pony esperó a que Rode se detuviera, después de escuchar decir eso a Rodert.

Rode detuvo su maldad y fue golpeado en bruto por el gran pony rojo, mientras le gritaba:

-¡Deja... en paz... a mi hijo... y no... te... acerques!-y gritando, por partes, le daba un fuerte golpe, que Rode no era capaz de defenderse.

Pero Rode ya marcó una herida, de mucha profundidad. La que no pudo ser sanada, ya que implicaba el abuso con la memoria, todo lo que él hacía. Sargent no fue más un buen samaritano. Por eso, quiso ser el hijo de Rode, un nuevo violador. Murió de un paro cardíaco, pero siguió con vida. Lo nombraron como Ride Ter.

Flutter Shy estaba desconsolada. No sabía qué hacer. Ride Ter fue lanzado, donde estaba su hermano, los dos, sin llegar a unirse, por medio de cadenas.

Big Mac quiso retar a su esposa, pero no era el momento. Él, un día, para vengar a Sargent, le dio la misma moneda a su suegro y, sin violarlo, para no perder su reputación, dejó que su hijo bestia Dark lo devorara.

Reconfortándose, para aceptar la realidad, la pony amarilla rompió sus memorias para crear una nueva. Y nació, al cabo de dos años después de perder a Sargent, y obtener a un bastardo y pequeño violador, una pony.

-Danae:  
Celeste de cuerpo y lima crema su pelaje extravagante, era igual a Rainbow Dash cuando Dashie era niña y su nombre iba a ser Danae, porque una banda de 4 músicos pegasos recién entraba al estrellato y haciéndose llamar "Cloudz", lanzaron un disco con el nombre de la pequeña y sucedió que se percataron de esta situación y se dieron a conocer entre los miembros de la banda y la familia Mac-Shy, pero sólo vieron a la pequeña. Al rato de eso, la niñita empezaba a dar sus primeras palabras y la banda jugaba con ella, que ella iba a ser una nueva cantante, por su excelente oído y capacidad lírico-fónica.

Pasaron meses y a Flutter le diagnosticaron un tumor en el pulmón. La clínica lo puso de hereditario, ya que le contaron por sorpresa, que su abuela, la sra Lyt y la abuela Smith murieron por eso.

Big Mac intentó calmarla, pero discutieron:

-¡Tú y tus putos problemas!

-¿Por qué no me apoyas? -preguntó Flutter Shy.

-Porque eres una zorra. Lo dije. UNA ZORRA pony. Thomas no me ve, excepto como a una presa y Ride está esperando la hora de penetrárselo a su hermana... si es que llega a ocurrir. Aún así, veo muy bien quién es la PERRA.

-!No me insultes! -gritó Shy con mucha decepción, llorando.

-Bien... No te insulto, pero te dejaré sola y te advierto: te alejas de ella, si nuestra criatura sufre alguna idiotez, una cagada de mente u otros problemas... POR TU PENDEJA VIDA Y TU PERRA RAZÓN DE NO HABERLOS CUIDADO-y antes de terminar, continuó:

-¿Me has oído?

La pony amarilla asintió con la cabeza y dejó de llorar. Supo que la fatal falta de memoria la estaba amonestando y sintió vergüenza por lo que hizo. Sin embargo, deseó con toda su alma que Danae no tuviera ningún problema que se presente de repente.

Y tuvo un problema.

Danae no se callaba, pero no alegaba. Parecía que pedía las cosas con mucha ira, pero no era así. La pequeña lloraba, porque no entendía la razón por la que su madre se alejaba de ella. Su madre la llevó al centro médico, pero la sacó de inmediato, porque el único remedio que tenía era retirarle las cuerdas vocales.

Flutter Shy amaba a su hija, y la amó más que a sus hermanos idiotas y bestias. Por eso, la puso en un lugar conocido por todos los lectores, haciendo enojar a Mac, porque era el mismo lugar en el que estaban encadenados los no hermanos mayores de Danae. Ahora eran los hermanos mayores de Wav Bear, la que odió a su madre, solamente por no ser escuchada.

Desde que encerraron a Wav, Big Mac no podía dejar de oír cómo su hija perdía a diario su cerebro y era violada cínicamente.

Las palabras de Shy, desde ese entonces, fueron palabras malditas e intentó suicidarse. Lo hubiera hecho, de no haber sabido que estaba esperando una nueva generación.

-Cloude:  
Nació una pegaso, 6 meses después por cesárea, y su cuerpo era blanco, incluso su pelo (melena y cola), pero era muy silenciosa, aunque de hermosura tenía mucho más que sus tres hermanos mayores. Se iba a llamar Cloude, recordando a la banda, pero no por completo.

Sucedió que, en un momento, la pegaso iba a la escuela y vio un gran caso de bullying. Uno de sus amigos (ya no lo era) golpeó a una cebra, una pequeña alumna de intercambio, creyendo el anterior que aquella era la que cambió el estado de ánimo del ya no existente Thomas.

Cloude defendió a la cebra y alejó al agresor gritando. Gritando. No gritaba. El agresor, al ver la decepción de la niña, rió a carcajadas. Se moría de la risa, al ver el fracaso de la blanca pony. Cloude intentó gemir. El matón seguía riéndose. Estaba helado de la risa. No paraba de reir. Muchos se escondieron al sentir una brisa muy helada, en el patio del jardín.

El matón murió bajo el efecto de la cryokinesis, que perpetró Cloude.

Flutter retó a su hija y no la dejó salir de su cuarto, al conocer la tragedia.

Llovió a ratos, ese día del reto. Nevó en ese momento y uno de los copos cayó en el rostro de Eyes-R, la fallecida Cloude, que llegó al lado de sus hermanos. Ahora los cuatro estaban encadenados.

Flutter Shy cayó en la depresión y llegó un día en el que iba a arrendar la casa. Era una hora actual y Rainbow Dash aprovechó de tomar el arriendo. Claro que, con una condición en la que Dash trabajaba para mantener gratis su arriendo. Scoots iba con ella.

Una mañana, Scootaloo mordía a una gallina por el cuello cuidadosamente, lista para la olla y Dash traía en su hocico una cuchilla para degollarla. Scoots mordió cuidadosamente a la gallina de un ala y ésta quedó tiesa. Dash no perdió la chance y lo hizo. Estaban preparando un almuerzo para unos visitantes de Wolterang que llegaron sin querer ni ofender a nadie, aunque claramente, por el nombre de su gentilicio, eran lobos. Se alegraron ambas, pero fueron vistas por Eyes-R y la amarraron fuertemente donde estaban sus hermanos, nuevamente. Solamente que con una soga que ella no se alcanzaría a desanudar, porque sus alas estaban muy, pero muy atadas. Eyes-R perdió todas sus fuerzas, pero su vida no se acabó, ni siquiera después de contadas las situaciones de sus hermanos.

Los lobos comieron de su merienda y uno de ellos quiso darle su porción de arroz a Flutter, pero se asustó cuando ella se desmayó bruscamente.

Al anochecer de ese día, Big Mac internó a su esposa, cuando ella estuvo a punto de suicidarse, por medio de una ensalada con tónico de cianuro y vinagre. Flutter Shy recibió una anestesia y la encerraron en un sótano blanco, pero muy blanco, que incluso sintió que la luz estaba dándole energía. Y era cierto. La luz propagaba una fuerza que incluía suero fisiológico. Suero que la mantendría adentro, sin voluntad de otro de retirarla.

Mientras que, en un lugar no ajeno a la casa, Eyes-R imitaba a una gallina y Dark Shy entró al juego como Scoots. Ride Ter ingresó también al juego como Dash y Wav Bear (sin ser tocada por Ride Ter, que ya se aburrió de su sátiro acto), quedó como su hermana.

Entendieron lo sucedido cuando recrearon con gestos brutos, sin saber, todo lo que ocurrió en la mañana de la última semilla del caos. Aún así, faltaba una nueva semilla que germinar y eligieron el día siguiente para el final.

Scootaloo se levantó y fue a realizar unas acrobacias de calentamiento que Dash hacía anteriormente. Dash ingresó a la cocina, para preparar unos fideos 55 con tomates que compró, y mientras que ella cocinaba, Scoots entró para tomar la cuchilla sucia y lavarla y lavarse a si misma en el río cercano a la casa, como un ganso. Voló al terminar la tarea, pero botó sin querer el artefacto en la zona restringida. Los cuatro no se despertaron. Wav movió las orejas y siguió durmiendo, dando una extraña, pero no tan clara expresión, que ella estaba tranquila.

Scoots fue despacio, sin mover ningún átomo de oxígeno al lugar. Esquivó las montoneras de lo que eran claramente los idiotas y tomó la cuchilla. Luego, empezó a mover sus alas. Ella pensaba que las cosas habían concluido bien, pero por dar una ventilación, erró en ello.

-"¿Por qué mierda lo hice?" -pensó, para luego bajar e intentar remediar la situación.

Se bajó y miró a las bestias. No se despertaron. Dash sabía que Scoots estaba lavando la cuchilla. Pero eso ya pasó. Scoots sintió la brisa del viento, pero no vio nada moverse. Era Eyes-R que no roncaba, pero daba señales de querer despertarse y bostezó. Scoots se elevó en esos minutos. Sin embargo, cayó y despertó a los demás. Lo último que hizo fue gritar. Y gritó más fuerte, antes que un idiota tomara la cuchilla y le cortara las alas. Dash fue a ver lo sucedido, demasiado tarde. Scoots cayó en una trampa mortal. En cuatro trampas: violación, hipotermia, sordera y canibalismo.

Bueno esto es todo, pero si ay más de 5 reviews hare mas.


End file.
